She's brilliant
by Potter4lyf84
Summary: A story about Rory Hayden and her story through Chilton, with her family and friends by her side. My first fic please read and review. Eventually ROGAN
1. Welcome to Chilton

_**Welcome to Chilton**_

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden (better known as Rory) always has her nose in a book. For those who don't know her well she is simply a very intelligent, very shy, young girl. But for people who know her the best, she is an incredibly focused and loving person.

The Hayden family live in the small quirky town of Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Chris moved away from their parents and society when they were young. All of the grandparents are still alive and have very little involvement in their lives, except for Christmas and holidays.

Rory has a younger brother, Charlie who is only 11. Rory is currently 16 and is changing schools to Chilton after attending St. Andrews and then moving. Lane and Tristan are Rory's two best friends and they live in Stars Hollow and are going to Chilton as well.

* * *

"Come on Rory! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school do you!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" answered Rory, appearing at the top of the stairs and rushing towards her impatient mother.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hun?" Lorelai questioned concerned.

"Yeah Mum, I really do, St. Andrews just didn't cut it for me. I'm glad Lane and Tristan moved as well, school just wouldn't be the same without them." Rory felt a familiar squirm of guilt but she didn't want to tell her mum why she really wanted to change schools, that would be way too much drama.

"Good luck kiddo," Rory's dad, Christopher Hayden called emerging from the kitchen, "You'll be great."

"Thanks Dad," she said giving him a big hug.

"Bye, bye Ror Ror" Charlie yelled racing around the corner still in his PJ's.

"Cya Charlie don't get in too much trouble today will you" Rory said laughing and tousling his hair. Charlie was the opposite to Rory, he was very much a trouble maker but undeniably cute and he loved his sister very much and they had always gotton along.

"Have fun, and say hi to Tristan for me."

"Will do Charls"

"Let's go Hun," her mother ushered, "we have to go meet the big boss."

* * *

"Headmaster Charleston is a real crack up isn't he?" Tristan said sarcastically, emerging from the Headmasters office after their 'here at Chilton were better than you' speech.

"Tristan, don't be mean," Rory defended "he seemed like a very nice man."

"Rory, were you in that room just then?" Lane asked incredulously but let the subject drop, "Come on lets find our homeroom.

"I think this is the right one," Rory called triumphantly. She slowly opened the door in front of her and the three of them made their way to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes I am, are you Miss. Hayden, Mr. DuGrey and Miss Kim?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Tristan.

"Welcome to Chilton."

_**A/N:**_ Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first fic. I will soon include most of the other much loved GG cast.

xoxo


	2. Way to go!

**_A/N: Hope you like this next chapter and any input from readers will be much appreciated._**

**_I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters._**

When the trio walked into the room they caused attracted some interest amongst the students. Chilton did not usually let any person in mid way through the year, so they couldn't be just anyone. A few of the guys let out woof whistles to the two girls and girls were having a good look at Tristan.

"Who are they? We don't need any new people they just mess up the system" Paris complained.

"I don't know, but I'd let _him_ take me for a ride." Louise said looking Tristan up and down.

"Definitely." Madeline agreed. Curiously the three of them sneaked closer to the front of the room to listen in on the conversation. They arrived in time to hear the introductions.

"…Miss. Hayden, Mr. DuGrey and Miss. Kim?

"Wow, they are three damn big names they got," Louise exclaimed looking wide eyed at the other two.

"Shut up and listen," Paris commanded.

"The bell will ring in a few minutes for the first class," the teacher told the three new students, "here is a timetable for you all, your locker numbers and a map of the school. If you have any questions please feel free to ask." Just then the Bell went signalling the end of homeroom. "Good luck to you all."

Rory, Tristan and Lane made their way into the hall.

"Where is the Amber hallway?" Rory half muttered to herself, "Our lockers are there and then we have to find our first class, which is English with Mr. Madina."

"The hallway is right behind you, and we have the same class as you so we can show you the way," a blond girl said coming up behind Rory and sticking out her hand. "I'm Louise."

"Thanks, I'm Lane, this is Rory and that's Tristan," Lane said motioning to them all.

"This is Madeline and Paris," Madeline smiled but Paris just nodded and looked grouchy. Tristan smirked a little at her reaction; seemed like someone didn't want to make nice.

"Your lockers are right next to ours." Louise said looked over Rory's shoulder to the sheet she was holding and leading the way.

The people in their homeroom had been quick to spread the gossip about the three new kids and they certainly lived up to the expectations. Everyone stared and whispered as they walked past.

Rory eyed the people nervously; she was feeling very subconscious, she looked down at her modified uniform and cringed, it was what her mother called 'appropriate school attire'. In anyone else's opinion apart from Rory's, the uniform looked great (as good as uniforms can) and certainly gave the boys something to drool over. Tristan just rolled his eyes and winked at a passing girl causing her to blush and giggle, _this certainly is going to be an interesting year, _he thought.

Once they had all found their lockers, they headed towards English, when a girl blocked their path. She wore very overdone make up and lip gloss and was wearing a very slutty uniform.

"What do you want Summer." Paris said with a sneer.

"Nothing to concern you Geller, I was coming over to see the new meat and give them some advice," she then turned and faced the newcomers. "You don't need to hang around with losers like these," she said viciously.

"Summer, go away!" Louise spat.

"Shut up bitch!"

"HEY!" Rory yelled "No one talks to my friends that way! I don't need your 'advice' and I don't want it, just get lost!"

Rory's speech was met with silence; along the whole corridor, everyone had stopped to listen to the fight. Summer just turned on her heel and walked away in a huff. Rory Hayden certainly was a strong character.

"Nice Rory, she seemed like a massive bitch" Lane joked, easing the mood.

"Thank you" Louise hugged Rory, "Me and Summer have been worst enemies since she took my kangaroo crackers in fourth grade" She was joking but there was a note of sincerity in her tone.

"Come on let's go to class." Tristan suggested at last;

_this is going to be very interesting…_

**Read and review please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
